


Once, We Lived

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Kudos: 7





	Once, We Lived

We will never know  
The ending of this life  
Never know  
When everything we do  
Will be the last  
So we will breathe deep  
We will lie back  
And watch the stars  
We will give our hearts away  
And we will be ready  
For one day  
The colour of our days  
Will fade to white  
But time will remember  
That once, we lived


End file.
